Code Mission
by PersonalitySoup
Summary: Caraline Skychaser, a small F-18 spy plane, is tasked with finding the saboteur at the Wings Around The Globe Rally. But, unfortunately, Ripslinger takes a liking to her. But she's more concerned with her mission. But as they hang out more and more, does she actually fall for him!


Caraline Skychaser was a small, black and white, Australian, spy plane. She is sort of serious, but not much. She is extremely focused on what she does and will always finish the job. She has one mission and one mission only.

That mission might be a little complicated with a smitten Ripslinger distracting her.

Caraline was at headquarters, in the boss's office. She was smoking in a few places.

"Excellent job as always Agent Skychaser."

Caraline smiled cockily.

"What's me next mission, boss?"

The car went through the papers on the desk, smiling when he pulled out a certain one. He placed on the desk in front her.

"We hear there's a saboteur at the Wings Around The Globe Rally. We don't know who he or she is, but we're gonna figure it out. None of our other plane agents would accept this mission. You're the best we got, Skychaser. Can you take it?"

Caraline read over the paper and looked up at her boss, once again smiling cockily.

"Boss, this is Caraline Skychaser your talking to. Of course I can take it."

"Welcome one and all to the Wings Around The Globe Rally qualifier round! This year's fuel choice is Revol!"

Planes were flocked around the starting ground. Some were watching as one did their qualifier, some we're practicing for their qualifier.

Ripslinger was prequalified, so he was in his tent. He was chuckling as he watched others fail to measure up to him.

"Alright, everybody! Time for our last competitor! Caraline Skychaser!"

The black and white plane rode up to the starting line. He eyes glided to her communicator as her boss's voice coursed though it.

"Alright, Agent Skychaser, you just need to get 5th or higher to make it. Don't fail me!"

"I promise I won't."

"Go!"

Caraline took off, flying fast and high.

Rip scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"This is gonna be good."

Caraline was cutting through the poles like she'd done this before.

"She's already in 4th place people! And she's just started! This is incredible!"

Rip's surprised attention went to the board. Caraline had the seemingly the best time right now. He growled and continued to watch her.

Caraline was coming in for the final stretch, the line flashing when she passed it. She landed and her communicator buzzed.

"Good job, Skychaser. Just like your father."

"Yeah, I know."

"It looks like Carrie is taking second place! What a run, folks! What a run!"

Rip scoffed and returned to his tent, slightly angered but more impressed.

Caraline rode back to her tent. Her communicator rang with her boss's voice.

"Got any ideas, kid?"

"Not any. I'll check back with you tonight."

"Affirmative. I'm out."

The devices bummed with a dead line and Caraline shut it off. She just now noticed the planes riding up to her. It was 3rd and 4th place qualifiers, Roxy and Ronny Sparks.

"Hey! Caraline, right?"

"Yeah, mate."

"Great! We just came over to say that you did great. We're glad I get to compete with you."

"Thanks, mate. Ya'll not to bad yourself."

The siblings smiled and rode off. Caraline took one last look around, before flying off.

Caraline's wheel made a slightly screech as she landed on the pavement. She rode in looking around, communicator on.

"Hey!"

The agent looked in direction the voice had come from.

"You have to check in."

Without looking at Roper, Caraline scoffed.

"Name's Caraline. Caraline Skychaser."

"Alright. Your tent's the 4th to last one on the right."

"Yeah. Yeah. Thanks."

Caraline drove off toward her tent, looking around for clues. Her communicator buzzed to life.

"Anything, kid?"

"Not yet. I'll radio back if I find something."

"Roger that."

The equipment made a humming noise as it cut off. Caraline shut hers off and continued looking around.

"Hey baby!"

Caraline groaned quietly and turned toward the direction of the voice.

"Come here."

Caraline rode toward Rip, who had called her over. She rolled her eyes discretely.

"Yeah, mate?"

"Just wanted to say that you're pretty fast for a F-18 your size."

Rip smiled while he looked over Caraline for a few seconds.

"And your pretty cute for one too."

"Thanks, mate."

Caraline huffed and rode off. She continued looking around. She turned on her communicator.

"Boss, I don't see anything. Just cameras, racers, and press."

"Alright then, radio back if anything happens."

"Got it."

The two shut off their communicators. Caraline took one last look around before riding into her tent.

"There's got to be something," she thought.

Caraline shook her head and drove back into her hangar. She cursed and let sleep come to her.

Caraline sat in her second place starting box. She spun her propeller, honestly wanting to catch the culprit and get this over with.

"Go!"

The planes took the skies.

Rip, as always, took an early lead. 4-Leaf soon passed him. The Irish plane smiled cockily and began revving...

Only for his engine to blow and he began going down.

"Folks, we been told that racer 14, 4-Leaf, has had an engine failure!"

Caraline growled and looked around. No one showed even the slightest suspicion. She shook her head and kept looking.

By the time the racers crossed the finish line, 4 planes had been brought down. The planes were taking to the emergency hangar.

Press were flocked around Roxy and Ronny.

"Miss and Mister Sparks, what do you think about what happened?"

"We don't know. That was horrific."

"Do you think the requested fuel Revol had a factor in this?"

"Our father created this fuel! Of course it had nothing to do with it."

The twins rode off, slightly angered.

Caraline was scanning the racers oil, sending the scans to headquarters.

Rip was sitting alone at his fire pit. Though he would never admit it, he was staring at Caraline.

Ned and Zed would have been in the race, but Ned was sick. For them, it's "If one doesn't go, neither does the other." The brothers were watching from the stands instead.

"What she doing?"

Rip shook his head and smiled. He cleared his throat.

"Hey Skychaser!"

The Aussie sighed and rolled her scarlet eyes. The tip of her nose flipped back down and she turned toward the larger racer.

"Yeah, Rippa?"

(Caraline's speech is spelled how she speaks)

"Come over here with me."

Caraline flipped her can of oil onto her nose and taxied over to Rip. She flicked up and the small can landed upright on the floor.

"You know, Skychaser, you're probably the best rookie I've seen."

"Yeah thanks, mate."

"How about after the next leg, you and me take a fly around?"

"Again with the flirting," she thought. She cleared her throat.

"How about a bet?"

"What's you're wager?"

"If you win the next leg, I'll take that flight with you."

"And if you win?"

Caraline thought for a moment.

"What other languages do you know?"

"I'm fluent in Italian."

"Good, so am I. Now, if I win, you have to speak Italian for the next three legs of the of the Rally."

"Deal."

The two bumped wheels then wings, sealing their bet. The two began talking, getting to know each other better.

"Alright folks! Let's hope we have no crash this time!"

"Go!"

The racers took off.

Caraline and Rip were racing each other more than they were anyone else.

Suddenly, Ishani engine blew and she started fall.

She was followed by Bulldog, who was followed by El Chu.

Coincidently, all these planes were one place in front of Roxy.

The purple she-plane finished 6th, a place up from the last leg. Ronny was next to her, he has taken 5th.

Caraline eyed them out the corner of her eye, before following Rip.

(Cut to the bar!)

Rip and Caraline were at a table, talking again. But Rip had to have a special trait to his voice.

That's right!

Rip lost the bet!

Caraline was trying hard not to laugh.

"Non è divertente!"

Translation: It's not funny!

Caraline couldn't contain it anymore. She burst out laughing at the language he was now forced to use the next few days. She soon recovered.

"Aw, come on, Rippa. Look, if it'll make ya fell betta, I'll still take that fly with ya. Tomorrow morning, promise."

Rip's green eyes lit up.

"Sul serio?"

Translation: Seriously?

"Seriously, Rippa."

The two paid of their drinks and taxied out the bar.

(That next morning)

Caraline kept her promise and was now flying around Germany with Rip.

"Questo è meraviglioso. Non ho mai volato su qualcosa di così bello."

Translation: This is wonderful. I've never flown over something so beautiful.

"It is great, isn't it?"

"La signorina Caraline?"

Translation: Miss Caraline?

"Yeah?"

"Possiamo farlo di nuovo qualche volta? Questo è stato bello e sarebbe bello farlo di nuovo."

Translation: Can we do this again sometime? This was nice and it would be nice to do it again.

"Anytime, Rip."

The two landed and Rip taxied back to his hangar. Caraline sighed lovingly at him, but her gaze was broken by the hum of her communicator.

"Have a crush, do we?"

"N-no!"

"Yeah right, Skychaser. Just make sure to stay on task even with your new boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend! He's just another racer. Who's kind, and sweet, and looks really cute when his propeller spins sometimes when he's not flying..."

The chuckling of her boss stopped her comments about Rip. The field agent felt her engine heat up with embarrassment.

"Q-quit it, boss!"

"Alright, but those samples you sent are being analyzed as we speak."

"Alright, boss. I'm out, the race is starting soon."

"Confirmed."

The dead hum of the communicator was instantly shut off. She hated that noise. She heard the racers being called and sped off into the crowd.

(Screw the intro, let's just go!)

Not even 15 minutes into the race yet and already, someone was shot down. The planes were starting to worry.

Caraline was more looking for clues than racing. She held on to second place though, still searching around. She found nothing yet, but that didn't stop her.

The sound of another racer going down filled the open air. All the racers shook with fear, but continued to fly.

Ronny was behind her, flying close.

Caraline suddenly felt her engine start to heat up.

"Well, fu-"

Caraline was cut off her exploding engine. She went light-headed and began falling.

Rip saw this and a memory flashed across his eyes.

(Memory flash)

A plane was flying from the sky, smoking and on fire.

"Dad! No!"

The plane hit the ground, an explosion happening immediately.

(Memory flash)

Rip shook away the memory and plunged down after Caraline.

"Wait, folks! It seems racer 13, Ripslinger is flying down next to racer 43, Caraline Skychaser!"

The larger race eventually caught up with the unconscious Aussie.

"Caraline! Caraline!"

Her scarlet eyes fluttered and opened.

"I'm falling!"

"How you guess?"

Caraline laughed and fixed herself. She easily began flying again.

"How are you doing that?"

"What?"

"Flying? Your engine is shot!"

"That's not important. What is important is that finish line."

"What?"

Caraline nodded forward, toward the upcoming runway. The two smiled at each other and started racing each other. This time, Rip took the lead.

Mechanics immediately came and took Caraline away.

The green plane cursed in Italian then repeated it in English.

"I'll find out who did this no matter what."

He looked up at the score board and something occurred to him.

"What?"

He scanned the board several times, remembering the previous places.

He huffed and went to his hangar, analyzing what he just discovered. He was smarter than most people thought. He did graduate from college with several degrees.

Caraline was released from the emergency hangar with bandages wrapped around her nose.

"Caraline!"

The Aussie turned the direction her name was called. She smiled when she saw it was Rip.

"Rippa!"

The slightly larger racer rode over to her quickly.

"Ringraziare i miei eliche sei vivo!"

Translation: Thank my propellers you're alive!

"You don't have to speak in Italian anymore, I'm calling the bet off."

Rip sighed.

"Thanks. I could not talk like that anymore."

The two shared a quick laugh. Reporters and press quickly flocked to the two.

"Miss Skychaser, are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"Why do try to save her?"

"Do you two like each other?"

Both of their engines started to heat up. Rip was first to answer though.

"No, we don't like each other. We're friends and that's it."

Caraline was a well-trained secret agent, so she could easily detect that pack of lies.

The two planes pushed past the press. Once out of earshot, the two began laughing.

"I love publicity, but sometimes they ask really stupid questions."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Why would they ask if we liked each other? I would never admit something like that on international TV!"

"So would you admit it in front of me?"

Rip stopped and his engine, once again, went up in temperature.

"Well, Rippa?"

"I-I mean if you asked, I-I probably..."

Rip began fumbling over his words.

"Rip..."

He shut up when Caraline placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

He looked surprised and both his propellers spun once. He looked down at Caraline, who was smiling at him.

"Shut up."

Rip smiled slyly back at her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"H-hey!"

"Just a little payback."

Caraline playfully sneered at Rip as he rode back to his hangar.

She sighed and rode back to her own hangar. Her communicator rang to life.

"Hey, boss."

"You left your communicator on. I heard everything."

"Oh come on! Really?"

"Yep. I hope you and 'Rippa' are happy together."

"Whatever, just tell me what's the problem."

"Have you found anything? You're running out of time!"

"Yes, actually."

"What is it?"

"Well..."

Every racers nightmare is scaling the Himalayas, right?

Every racers fear is getting blown up while racing.

Your worst nightmare has been realized.

Rip was head of everyone, but Caraline was behind Roxy. After a few seconds, the racer in front of her went up in flames.

"I knew it," Caraline whispered.

"Why does that keep happening?"

Caraline blasted passed everyone, right into first place.

"What are you doing up here, Skychaser?"

"What's it look like, ya dingo? I'm winning!"

Caraline flew off.

"Not today!"

The black racer gave it all he had. He followed Caraline, making sure not to smash into a mountain.

"I'm coming for ya, Skychaser!"

"In your dreams, Rippa!"

The two began playfully racing, the finish coming up fast. But before either of them made it, Roxy and Ronny pushed passed them.

Rip and Caraline took 3rd and 4th, while the twins took 1st and 2nd.

Rip growled and slammed his wheel on the ground.

"Easy, Rippa. It's alright. We'll beat them next time."

Rip huffed once and calmed down.

"Alright fine, but only because you're usually right."

Rip nuzzled her cheek before riding off into his hangar.

Caraline smiled at him and continued her mission. She turned on her communicator.

"Boss."

"What, Agent Skychaser?"

"I've found out something else!"

"What?"

"Here it is..."

Roxy and Ronny were holding onto first and second, with Rip and Caraline hot on their tails.

Rip looked at Caraline, who nodded back. They broke apart, flying passed the twins on either side, and into first and second.

"No!"

Rip and Carrie made their engines revved and flew off, leaving the twins in the dust. Caraline turned upside over Rip.

"A'ight! Hey Rippa!"

He looked up and smiled.

"What?"

"I've got a sky to chase! Lada!"

The Aussie fixed herself and flew past Rip.

"'I've got a sky to chase, what? I get it! That's cute, Aussie! That's cute!"

The Green Tornado began chasing after the Fighter Jet Flash.

Caraline took first this time, Rip second. They wing bumped and laughed.

"That was wicked!"

"You know it!"

The two went down to the local bar, followed by a few other racers.

Ishani, Bulldog, Rochelle, and El Chu were in the bar when Rip and Caraline came in. El Chu was the first to say something.

"Is it me, or does señor Rip seem happier and less violent than usual?"

"He's been spending time with madam Caraline."

"He might just like her, mates."

"Saying that Rip likes someone, implies he has a heart."

The 4 friends laughed and continued their non-Ripslinger-related conversation.

Rip and Caraline held on to a lead, Caraline in front of Rip.

He started to pass her, but felt his engine heat up.

*Boom*

Rip immediately started descending. Caraline noticed immediately.

"Crikey!"

She began diving after Rip.

"Sorry, Boss, but I gotta break the rules."

Caraline's headlights flipped up and hooked ropes shot out. They grabbed Rip by the wings and Caraline had to fly higher, out of camera range.

When she and Rip were above the clouds, Caraline's antenna flipped out her afterburner. The hum of the mini-rocket was replaced with its own roar of power.

Caraline blasted forward, holding onto Rip.

Rip's eyes opened groggily to Caraline.

"You're awake! Thank goodness."

"Where am I?"

"In your Mexico hangar."

"But how did I-"

"I brought you here."

Rip went silent for a few seconds, his head gasket pounding.

"How?"

"There's no easy way to say this, but..."

Caraline took a deep breath and looked into Rip's green eyes.

"I'm a spy."

Rip went wide-eyed at that. He was silent for a few seconds.

"Awesome!"

"What?"

"Who are you spying on?"

"There's a saboteur at this race and I think I know who it is."

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that myself."

"How about this? At tomorrow's race, we'll bust'em. The I can go on and win."

"I think you mean 'I' can go on and win tomorrow's race."

"Yeah right, Rippa."

Caraline started to leave.

"Get some sleep, ya wildly dingo."

Caraline smiled at him and drove off.

The planes were lined up in their starting boxes.

"Now before we start, Ripslinger and Caraline Skychaser have an announcement."

A microphone was placed in front of each racer. They nodded to each other.

"We know who's sabotaging the racers!"

The crowd gasped. Rip cleared his throat to get attention of the crowd.

"Carrie, tell'em who it is!"

"Alright. It's them!"

She nodded to Roxy and Ronny.

"What?"

"We've done nothing!"

"He's right."

Rip's microphone was replaced with one of Caraline's many headsets. He rode over to the Sparks twins.

"It's just Ronny."

"What are you talking about, you scatterbrain?!"

"I agree. Rip, what are you talking about?"

"I noticed that in every race, you two always switch rankings."

"Yeah, so?"

Caraline rode up, she had a headset too, and looked at Ronny. She got what Rip's was getting at.

"And it also alternated between who was the one taking the planes day. One day, it was Roxy. The next, Ronny."

"I have absolutely no idea what your talking about."

Caraline chuckled slightly.

"After another plane blew up in front of Roxy, I heard her say 'Why does that keep happening?. That implies that she had no idea what was going on."

"But whenever you got in front of me and blew, you chuckled and race forward."

Roxy turned toward her brother in shock.

"Is this, Ronald?"

"Roxanne..."

Ronny was looking around nervously. He growled and raced down the runway, taking off.

"Hey!"

"Not today!"

Caraline and Rip revved their engines took off after him.

Ronny heard them and flew faster. He was so not going back to jail.

"We're not gonna catch him!"

"Yes, we are!"

Two guns came out from under Caraline's wings.

"What?"

"I'm a spy, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

Suddenly, guns appeared under Rip's wings. He looked at Caraline in playful confusion.

"And I may or may not have tricked you out while you slept."

"You are too awesome. Not as awesome as me, but still awesome."

"Shut up, Rippa."

The two shared a quick laugh before continuing their mission.

Rip and Caraline began shooting at Ronny, scaring the rookie.

"They have guns?!"

Bullets hit Ronny in the wings, causing him fall.

Hooked ropes shot out from the headlights of the fighting pair. They locked onto the wings of Ronny and they took him back to starting runway.

Ronny faced the two and his headlights started to slowly turn red.

"Don't even try it, rookie."

"We found out that the Revol was engineered to exploded when hit by you headlights. We changed our fuel."

"No!"

Rip and Caraline each pulled out a gun and shot Ronny's headlights. Roxy rode up next to them.

"Again, Ronny? I'm not bailing you out this time."

"B-but Roxy-"

"I don't want to hear it."

Ronny was dragged away by the police as Roxy rode away. Rip smiled down at Caraline.

"What do ya say Rippa? One last race?"

"You're on!"

The two revved their engines and took off, soon being followed by the other racers.

"Here they come, folks!"

Rip and Caraline crossed the finish line.

At the exact same time.

"I can not believe it! For the first time ever, in the history of the Wings Around The Globe Rally, we have a tie!"

Caraline and Rip looked at each other in happy confusion.

"We'll have to have a tiebreaker!"

"Hey, tell Brent that we're keeping the tie."

The forklift nodded and began radioing in.

"Hold your horsepower, I have now gotten news that Caraline Skychaser and Ripslinger are keeping the tie!"

The crowd began cheering while the other racers just went agape.

Rip nuzzled Caraline, the two not caring about the press surrounding them.

"Hey boss!"

The couple turned around to see Ned and Zed. Ned looked a lot better than when Rip last saw him.

"Hey, boys! How ya feeling Ned?"

Ned let out a sneeze and shook his head.

"Better than before."

The boys took notice to Caraline.

"Who's this?"

"This is Caraline Skychaser. She's-"

"I'm Rip's girlfriend."

Everyone went silent, mouths growing wider if possible.

Zed looked skeptical.

"Prove it."

"Challenge accepted."

Caraline turned towards Rip and gave him a kiss.

On.

The.

Lips.

Rip's eyes grew wider and wider with each passing second. His engine roared from excitement and embarrassment. He eventually gave in and melted into the kiss.

The two broke apart after a few more seconds.

If you thought it wasn't possible, you were wrong.

Everyone's mouths got even wider.

Ned and Zed looked at each other then at Rip and Caraline.

"Nice catch, boss!"

"You take good care of her."

"I will."

Everyone shared one last laugh before riding off to the local bar.

(Inside said bar)

Rip and Caraline were at a table. They had just order their drinks. Caraline roared her engine a little to get Rip's attention.

"Now, Rip, where were we?"

"I think I know."

The two went in for another kiss.

"Wait!"

Caraline backed away a little and brought out her gun. She shot the camera.


End file.
